Castle On A Cloud
by SaraLovesYou
Summary: Elsa Summers had always been a bitter woman. She hated The Notebook, loathed wearing anything girly, and had a vocabulary that would make a mother cringe. But when her life is thrown off balance and she's suddenly part of a top secret mission to save the world, she doesn't know if she's cut out to be a hero. Of course, a sexy billionaire is there to convince her otherwise. Tony/OC


**A/N: Hey guys. Sooo, my other story is going very slow and I apologize for that, I really do... but I have no inspiration for it at the moment :( But anyways, this is another Avengers story, we'll see how it goes. Beware, though. There will be a _ton_ of language throughout this story, mainly because the main character has a bit of a potty mouth ;) Let me know what you think of it, mm'kay?**

**! #$%^**

I twirled a strand of my blonde hair around my finger as I walked down the street. My lips were turned down into a frown, and I quickly glanced up to see where I was. I was only a few streets away from where I needed to be, but I quickened my pace just in case. I walked as fast as I could while wearing this stupid dress (I _hate_ dresses, mind you), and stumbled forward in these ridiculous strappy high heels.

Of course, you may be wondering just why I'm wearing a dress and high heels if I absolutely hate them, which I completely understand. Well, I suppose that's all fine and dandy, but when your younger brother is forcing you to go to some fancy opera in Stuttgart, Germany... well, there's not much you can do.

He had looked over at me with those damned blue eyes of his, saying that it would mean the world to him if I could come and support him while he performed at his first ever event away from America. He was part of some well renowned orchestra group, playing the violin for them.

Now, don't get me wrong; I was fucking _proud_ of my little brother.

He was just barely twenty two and already in one of the most famous orchestras in America. His music could make a woman of any age swoon, and God _damn_ it I was going to be there for him no matter what. But when he said that he would fly me out to Germany, I about laughed in face.

I wasn't exactly the type to dress up all fancy and go to some posh event, let alone a fancy event _out of the country_, so it had taken a lot of convincing on his part. Eventually, he said that all he wanted was for his big sister to be there for him, and I would have been a monster to turn him down. So I said yes, and here I was; walking to some opera that I had no idea what the hell was even about.

I sighed, continuing on my trek to the stupid building, which was only a few hundred feet away. I never understood why people liked operas. I mean, it's all in a different language, so why do people even bother to go if they can't understand what's going on? Well, I suppose that people here in Germany could understand them just fine, but for Americans like myself, well, we were out of luck there, weren't we?

I could understand a little bit of German from my time in high school, but not enough to strike up a conversation with anybody. So basically, I was going to sit there by myself for the entire time, trying not to fall asleep, and wait until the damned thing was over. Then I could see my brother and I would finally be able to talk to somebody. I haven't even seen him since I landed in Germany. I mean, I had talked to him on the phone and he had told me where I needed to go, but other than that I've been on my own since the plane landed.

Stupid asshole... leaving me all alone in a foreign country...

Well, what was I going to do? I was the stupid fuck who had agreed to come to Germany just to hear her little brother play the violin for three hours. _Three fucking hours_. I was going to have to pinch myself the entire time to keep myself up... Damn it...

I shook my head at my inner ramblings, and looked up at the building in front of me. Crowds of people were walking in, all dressed up in suits and fancy dresses. Some women even wore floor length gowns, and I had no idea how they didn't trip and fall flat on their faces. And why did people even have to get dressed up for these types of things? It's not like it'd affect the music at all. Why couldn't people go in jeans and a T-shirt? But _no_, some high and mighty person thought that they'd punish all women by making them wear these _fucking_ high heels.

Gritting my teeth, I walked into the building to find my seat.

And of course, as the lights dimmed and the music started up, I was already halfway asleep. It's not like I didn't try to stay awake, because I _did_, it's just that the music sounded so sweet and soft and my eyelids couldn't stop themselves from slipping shut.

I guess I must have fallen asleep about twenty minutes in, because the next thing I knew, someone was tapping me on my shoulder. I startled, and bolted out of my chair. Taking a quick look around, I saw that everyone was now leaving the auditorium, and the person that had tapped me looked like they wanted to skin me alive.

"Fuck off..." I glared right back at the woman who had woken me, and she muttered something about me being a idiot. I was about to open my mouth to call her something quite foul, when I realized that starting a fight in a foreign country probably wasn't the brightest of my ideas. So I settled on giving her my death look, and walked out of the large room with my head held high.

I walked into the lobby of the building, where my brother had said that he would meet me, leaning up against the wall nearest to me. I huffed, still slightly angry with the woman who had insulted me, and was about to get some food from the buffet when yet another person tapped me on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, turning to see just who it was. Luckily, I came face to face with messy blond hair and big blue eyes, which was a refreshing change from the old hag from earlier.

"Hey Joey," I greeted with a smile, reaching up to ruffle his already disheveled hair. He swiped away my hand, pulling me into a brief hug.

"Elsa! I can't believe that you're actually here!" He grinned, making him look even younger than he already was. I smirked, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, it would be rude of me to have you pay for my plane ticket to Germany and then ditch you. Who do you think I am, Joey?" I put on a fake hurt face, and he just laughed.

"I think that you're Elsa Summers, the best sister ever!"

I held up my hands, stopping him.

"Whoa there! I am pretty awesome, but _no_ compliments please! They make me feel awkward..." I muttered, but Joey just rolled his eyes at me.

"At any rate, I'm glad that you could make it here. It really does mean a lot to me that you could take the time to fly out here just for me," He said.

"Well, you're my brother, Joey. It doesn't matter how boring the opera is, I'm going to be there for you," I reassured him, but he just looked over at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Nice dress, by the way," He commented, and I immediately flushed with embarrassment. I raised a hand and smacked the back of his head, making him glare at me.

"You're so mean to me..." He whined, but I just smirked.

"So mean that I came all the way to Germany to listen to your music?" I asked, and he just rolled his eyes.

I glanced around at the people around us, crowded around a man with a microphone. I listened to the words that were being spoken, and I could make out the gist of it. It was the typical rich person speech; thank you for coming and giving us all of your money, please come again and spend even more next time!

I rolled my eyes, but in an instant, something inside me changed.

It was a vaguely familiar sensation, like something inside me tensed, and I knew right away that something was going to go wrong. Very, very wrong.

My hand shot out and grabbed Joey's arm, pushing him behind me. My eyes searched the crowd of people, and stopped when they caught sight of a person walking down the stairs. His hair was jet black, slicked back. He had a green scarf hanging from his neck, and a sort of scepter in his hands.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Joey asked with a frown, and I nodded subtly at the man who was walking down the steps toward us. Joey caught sight of him, and looked back at me with a knowing look on his face.

"Is this one of your... _feelings_?" He asked, and I glared at him for his choice of words, but nodded. Joey started to back away, pulling on my arm for me to follow him. But of course, the second we stepped back, all hell had to go and break loose.

The man with the scepter decided that it would be a good idea to attack the security guard that was standing a couple of feet to our right, and knock him out cold.

"Shit!" I cursed as he grabbed the man that was talking into the microphone, slamming him into the artifact that was in the middle of the room.

The crowd around us started to scream, and everyone began to stampede towards the exit. I was nearly knocked to the ground by the panicking people, but Joey caught my arm before I could hit the floor, and began pulling me towards the doors to the outside.

"Joey, no!" I shouted, seeing the psychotic guy jab something right into the other guy's eye socket. I struggled to get free, to help that man, cause no one else had the fucking guts to care about someone other than themselves.

"Elsa, we can't help him! We need to get out of here _now_!" He said, and I reluctantly let him drag me from the building. I stumbled every other step because of these God damn heels, but Joey supported me as we ran across the street.

I scoffed, and shook my head.

"Why are we running here? Why don't we run, I don't know, somewhere _away_ from where he could easily get to us?" I asked, my voice showing my disbelief at humanity's stupidity. But Joey wasn't listening to me, like usual, and just kept holding onto me running as fast as he was able to.

But of course, the crowd in front of us stopped abruptly, and I looked up to see the man who had rudely interrupted us standing in some gold armor with giant horns sticking out of the top. I couldn't help it, and let out a loud laugh at his choice of armor.

"Kneel before me!" The man commanded, and when they tried to run the opposite way, a duplicate of the man appeared right in front of them.

"Kneel!" He commanded again, and the people in front of us started to fall to their knees.

"What?" I asked, once again laughing at humanity's sheer stupidity. "Are you fucking serious? You're kneeling to _him_?" I let out a loud laugh, but yelped when Joey grabbed my hand, forcing me down into a kneeling position.

"Is not this simpler?" The man asked, holding out his hands. I was about to say something when Joey quickly covered my mouth with his hand, preventing me from speaking my mind. I glared at him, but the look of sheer terror on his face made me freeze.

"Is this not your natural state?" The man continued, walking through the crowd, directly towards us. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power."

"He's full of shit..." I muttered, and my brother just shot a look at me, making me roll my eyes. Despite wanting to call this guy out on his insanity, I fell silent, not wanting my brother to have a conniption because of me.

"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He spoke, and only a few seconds later, I heard a rustling sound from my left. I looked over to see an older man beginning to stand, and stare at the man with the scepter.

"Not to men like you," He spoke, his accent making what he said 100 times more badass. But the man with the helmet just chuckled.

"There are no men like me," He grinned, but the old man just shook his head.

"There are _always_ men like you."

Old Man: 1

Psychotic Dude With A Scepter: 0

"Look to your elder, people," The man began, lowering his staff and pointing it at the old man who had spoken out against him. "Let him be an example."

I narrowed my eyes, and shook my head rapidly back and forth. Was this guy fucking nuts? Well, I suppose we've already established that, but who the _fuck_ did he think he was?

I shot to my feet, ignoring the loud protests that came from my brother.

I quickly stepped in front of the man, and pointed at the man angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you psychotic motherfucker?" I shouted, getting angrier by the second. I held out my hands, and stared at the man's shocked face.

"First I have to come to this God damn opera, flying _across the God damn ocean_, only for my day to get even worse by some bat-shit crazy asshole who thinks that he can control us like we're God damn _puppets_! And did I forget to mention, that I'm _still_ wearing these _fucking_ heels!" I screamed, letting all of my anger loose.

"So if I were you, I'd _walk away_, and save yourself a whole lot of trouble, you big _fucking_ _prick_!"

The man just tilted his head at me, before pointing him scepter at me, and firing.

I didn't know just what I had planned to do, or why I had thought that it was a good idea to stand up to a man with an advanced looking weapon, but I guess I had just been having a bad day. But when I brought my hand up to shield my face, I totally didn't expect the burst of blue light to fly to the side, hitting the ground to my right and making a good sized hole.

I froze at the suddenly familiar sensation of tingling in my body, and only avoided being shot by another round of the blue light by my brother tackling me to the floor. I let out a huff of breath as the back of my head roughly connected with the ground.

By now, people had gotten the sense to run away while the man was preoccupied, and Joey forced me to my feet, trying to pull me away. I shook my head, and ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm not leaving, Joey." I spoke firmly, not really knowing why I wanted to stay so bad.

I mean, I didn't even know what I had done to make the blast of blue light go away, and now I wanted to stay and do _what_ exactly? My brother gave me a look that told me that he thought that I was nuts, and I almost completely agreed with him, but there was just _something_ in me that wouldn't let me leave.

The man was staring at us by now, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave even if I wanted to. I cursed in a very crude manner, and shoved Joey away.

"Go, Joey." I said, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He asked, and I just smiled, before nodding.

"I must be."

I walked towards the man, taking off my shoes while I did so. By the time I was only ten feet away from him, my high heels were in my hands, and I was standing there in my bare feet.

"Well, you _are_ an unexpected surprise," The man spoke, and I held up a hand.

"Let's get this straight; I don't date men who start total chaos at an opera house, or do I have dinner with people who wear that _hideous_ helmet. We clear?" I grinned at him, getting a sudden rush of energy.

I bounced on the balls of my feet as I watched the man's face contort in confusion.

"You are a strange mortal," He commented, and I shrugged. I was about to say something else, when he shot another burst of blue light at me, and chose _this_ time to panic. I didn't know how exactly I had deflected the previous bolt of light, and I so just kind of brought me hands up to protect myself.

Of course, I must have done something, because nothing hit me, and when I opened my eyes, the man was standing there in confusion.

"Ha!" I laughed, excited that I actually did something right.

Of course, I didn't get a chance to try again, because the next burst of light was blocked by something jumping in front of me. I was confused, but my eyes widened when they took in just what was in front of me. He was a man, dressed in a blue spangly outfit, complete with a shield that blocked the blast.

What. The. Fuck.

I immediately recognized the man who was in front of me, but my shock sent me stumbling backwards.

The man with the scepter started talking to the familiar character, and from their conversation I gathered that the man was in fact, Captain America. But _what_? I thought that he died all those years ago! Any true WWII history fanatic would know that he drove a ship down into the ice for some unknown reason. There were a lot of rumors that he did it for a good reason, and then there were others that stated it was a fatal malfunction in the plane.

Well, whatever the hell happened, Captain America appearing in front of me was pretty strange. And crazy. But then again, what about this night _wasn't _completely insane?

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Captain America (I think) spoke, and right then, a noise came from the sky above me. I whipped around, nearly falling on my ass, only to see some fucking technologically advanced airplane thing just hovering above us. My eyebrows shot up, and I just about laughed at how absurd my evening was so far.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." A woman's voice came out of the planes speakers, and one extremely large gun lowered from the bottom of the aircraft, aiming at the man who held the staff.

The man with the staff (Loki, was it?), apparently didn't like that very much, and shot off another jet of blue light, this time aimed at the plane. I watched in awe as the jet simply moved to the side a bit, narrowly avoiding being fried.

And of course, at the same time, Captain Spangly Pants threw his shield at Loki, which hit him straight in the chest. The Captain ran up to him and straight out punched him in the face, to which I winced and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Holy shit!" I cursed loudly, watching uselessly from the sidelines as the two of them brawled.

They seemed to be pretty well matched, until Loki knocked him aside effortlessly, sending him flying. The man seemed to have the advantage, so of course, I decided to be stupid once again and step into something that was _really_ none of my God damn business.

"Hey!" I shouted, stepping towards the two of them. Loki turned to me, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"_Still_ you insist on intervening?" He drawled.

I narrowed my eyes, and crossed my arms.

"Yes, I fucking _insist_! I've had a shitty day, and you've gone and _completely_ ruined it by attacking some random German dude, and then attacking _another_ German dude, and then attacking a _fucking_ _war hero from legend_! I am sick and tired of all of this bullshit, so _yes I FUCKING INSIST!_" I finished, throwing my arms out to my sides.

"Besides, I bet you couldn't hit me if you tried," I said, my voice calm and collected, daring him to try something. I didn't even know what I was doing, so I settled on pretending that I did.

And my bait worked, because he turned to me, forgetting about the Captain. He pulled his arm back, and shot at me once again. I couldn't help but to flinch slightly, but something inside me seemed to click, and the light was tossed aside.

I grinned, and bit my lip in satisfaction. But that's about all I could do, because the Captain was back up and at it again, throwing his shield around and dodging blue lights. My eyes bounced back and forth between them, until something absolutely bizarre caught my attention.

Above me, the plane had started to play AC/DC's _Shoot To Thrill_.

And for a brief moment, I was caught up in the fact that some asshole up there actually had _good taste in music_, unlike most of today's population. And then of course, I realized that there was a battle going on in front of me, one where a metal suit of red and gold had just flown in and shot a burst of energy at Loki, who flew back and hit the ground.

The suit of armor, which I immediately recognized as Iron Man, aimed every gun it had at Loki, successfully giving him no other option but to surrender.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Iron Man spoke- well, I suppose _Tony Stark_ spoke- to the man with the horrendous helmet.

And I was right, for Loki held up his hands and the battle armor seemed to instantly _fade_ away from his form, leaving him in the outfit he was wearing at the opera. The two men who had defeated Loki greeted each other, and my suspicions were proven correct.

"So, anyone mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" I spoke up, raising my hand slightly to get their attention.

Three faces turned to face me, and I waved at them, giving a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah. Concerned citizen here, wondering just what the fuck I got myself into. So, you know, don't mind me," I drawled, before suddenly realizing something.

_Joey_.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned, pulling at my blonde hair in frustration. Where was he? I told him to run, but I suppose I didn't think it all the way through. Well, I'd just have to call him later after I figure out what was going on.

The Captain walked towards me, pulling down his hood and giving me a good look at his extremely handsome face. I suppose most girls would swoon, but considering all of the shit I've been through tonight, I hardly noticed.

"I don't think we've met before, ma'am. My name is Steve Rogers," He said, holding out his gloved hand to me.

I just raised my eyebrows, before taking his hand firmly in my own and shaking it.

"Captain America, I know. I'm Elsa. Elsa Summers," I nodded at him. "Do you mind explaining what's going on?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose in aggravation.

"Or better yet, just introduce me to the person who played AC/DC. They've got to be the only sane ones here..." I muttered, talking to no one in particular.

But someone answered anyways.

"That'd be _me_,"

I looked up to see Iron Man lift his helmet away from his face, and I raised both of my eyebrows upon seeing Tony Stark standing there with a smirk on his lips. Now, I had seen Tony Stark many times before this; always on the television. He was hated by the general public until it came out that he was Iron Man. Then he suddenly became a hero.

But this time was different, mainly because he wasn't just pixels on a screen, he was _real_ and standing directly in _front of me_.

So I just raised my eyebrows, and crossed my arms.

"Tony Stark likes AC/DC?" I asked incredulously. "_The_ Tony Stark, likes _the_ AC/DC, one of the best bands of all time?"

Stark raised his eyebrows.

"I believe that I do." He said.

I smirked.

"Well, perhaps all is not lost in the world," I grinned, but then paused for a brief second. "Seriously, though."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

**A/N: So, this is another story that I thought I'd get out to you guys. It's been sitting on my computer for a while now, so I went through and finished the chapter. Tell me if it's something to continue :D**


End file.
